Abstract As a non-profit research institution, Sage Bionetworks is driven by the impact that our science can create, either directly, or with collaborators. We have created open bioinformatics and data resources as part of every large-scale research project in which we have participated, covering a diverse set of projects involving clinical, imaging, `omics, and mobile sensor data related to research in oncology. Over the past 4 years, we have developed Synapse, an informatics platform for hosting scientific data, code, and knowledge, and have established an outstanding track record of effective interactions that engage large scale research consortia. We have tested the Synapse platform by supporting research efforts that required dozens to hundreds of scientists to share data, analysis code, and results in real time. This platform, and the activities of Sage's data scientists and curators, form the basis for the Resource Coordinating Hub. These efforts provide a model for our interactions with the other CSBC and PS-ON centers in the Collaboration and Pilot Project Hub. One of our most successful strategies for forming and engaging research communities has been to organize and run crowdsourced competitions called DREAM Challenges will form the core of the Outreach Hub.